Exemplary embodiments generally relate to electrical conductors, to earth grounds, to metal working for assembly and disassembly, to clamping of work pieces, and to work piece holders.
An electrical connection to ground is safe. Telephone, electrical, and cable systems require an electrical connection to ground. The grounded electrical connection helps ensure safe usage.